


What a Lady

by halocentury



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deception, Endgame Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Important Note in End Note, Kinks in End Note, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocentury/pseuds/halocentury
Summary: A night-out with friends at the bar turns into a night flirting with a woman bar-side. She and Kylo hit it off and the night progresses from better to better, to dance floor to alley.





	What a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is Kylo/OFC. Yet there are a few key kinks and notes that are **not** listed in the tags or the beginning notes. I like to think it'll be an appreciated surprise. However, if you wish to be warned in advance, the notes and kinks are listed in the end notes.
> 
> This is a submission for day 6 of the Huxloween 2019: Make-Up, Wigs and Disguises.

Entering the bar Kylo wanted nothing more than to forget the day. Fridays were usually the goal, the light at the end of the work week, but getting through the day was a struggle he didn’t expect. His alarm didn’t go off in time, resulting in him being ten minutes late to work. At break he spilled coffee on his shirt. The afternoon meeting that was scheduled for an hour took up the whole afternoon, even extending a half hour when they all should’ve been leaving. 

He didn’t have much energy but he did hurry home to shower and dress for a night out. Those two efforts didn’t do much to make him feel less weary but seeing his friends would help. Maybe he would forget the pratfalls of the day after a couple of drinks. Poe would be able to cheer him, though waking him up from a lack of caffeine wasn’t a guarantee. 

He heard Rey before seeing her, and everyone else, at their usual booth. There were already a number of drinks on the table so he made his way to the bar to make his order, rather than wait on the busy serving staff to get to their table. 

Pressing both hands flat to the counter he watched the servers busy themselves with glasses and bottles. The four who manned the bar were all busy with customers but he didn’t mind the wait. The din of patrons and not-too loud music was a pleasant change from his manager’s voice who had nagged at him and the rest of the department for almost five hours. His gaze wandered from the servers, taking in the length of the u-shaped bar, glancing to the other side where more tables loitered the floor and booths lined the wall. Most were empty, the evening still young. 

More directly to his right, a voice, half-hidden by its soft tone. “Hey” – came a second time, slightly louder, accompanied by a slim hand lowering a glass of brandy to the surface of the bar.

Glancing over Kylo hesitated, smiling faintly out of courtesy. “Hello,” he greeted the blonde seated on the tall chair.

“You look like you’ve had a long day,” she commented, her gaze sympathetic as she took in his face. 

His eyes were more shadowed than they usually were and his normal Friday shave had been ignored since he had to hurry to work. He didn’t even see the purpose of shaving before going to the bar. He was heading out to meet his friends and they had seen him at much worse. “To say the least,” Kylo agreed. 

“I hope you don’t have to work tomorrow.” 

“No, the weekend is free.”

She picked up her glass in a one-sided cheers before taking a sip. “Even better.” 

One of the servers was free, and spying the lack of glasses in front of Kylo ventured forward, smiling wider when she greeted him. “Your usual?” 

“Please.” Giving her a proper smile in turn before she turned towards the fridge he was aware of the lady beside him still watching him, the seat beside her unoccupied. He hadn’t realised she was reaching for her purse when he was offered his bottle, the lady giving the server the money for the drink. 

“Thought I would give your day a nudge towards the better,” she offered, quirking her lip up slightly. “And – may I?” Glass in hand she glanced to the beer he held. 

Clinking bottle to glass he took a sip of his beer, grateful for the first pull of alcohol. “Enjoy your evening,” he said before making his way to their booth, but aware that she continued to watch him. He was flattered and made a conscious effort of straightening his shoulders out and back.

Rose was the first to tease him for his strut, first likening to it Poe. 

Conversation was varied, normal for when they got together. A mix of work, after-work and otherwise tales, that involved groaning and laughing in equal amounts, there was no lapse in subject or dialogue before the two platters of appetizers came along. 

The second round request was made from the table and brought in two separate trips by tray.

Shortly the sound-system was lowered slightly when a local band began their sound check, guitars and drums taking their turns.

Kylo wasn’t familiar with the band but Rose and Rey decided that the rock and roll sensibilities were the right cue to scramble out from the booth, joining the decent-sized crowd that bobbed their heads and tapped their feet in front of the foot-high stage that took up the corner of the bar. 

Three songs in Kylo stood up but not to join them, venturing to the bar. A quick glance ensured the blonde was seated in the chair she had been in previously, turned around to watch the band, bobbing her black high-heeled shoe in time with the drum.

His gaze wandered from foot to gently crooked knee and up to the hemline of her skirt by the time he positioned himself at the bar beside her. “Do you know who the band is?”

Lowering her glass from her mouth she shook her head. “Do you?”

“No, but they’re pretty good.” Angling himself sideways to the bar to be able to regard her properly, or at least admire the sharp angle of her collarbone, he trailed his fingers along the lip of the counter. “Are you waiting on anyone?”

“I was,” she admitted, but not sounding put out by it. “My girls landed dates for tonight and failed to let me know before I arrived. But I’m not sad. Now I can do whatever I want tonight.”

The glance she spared him, a half-inquiring look and lips in a self-satisfied smirk got a laugh out of him. “Not defeated,” he concluded.

“Never,” she insisted, laughing and tilting her chin up. The angle emphasised her cheekbones, dusted with a hint of blush. 

He only turned away when the server requested for his order. Before his drinks were handed over the band had finished their set, a too short half-hour based on the sounds of disappoint but polite cheers that the patrons gave them. Kylo quickly added Rose and Rey’s drinks to his order as they ventured back to the booth, also giving him more time to admire how high the skirt went up the lady’s thigh. 

She shifted around to face the bar, first taking in the glasses before looking up. She knew which table he was seated at, watched the friends he surrounded himself with, but she was more than happy to maintain their conversation. “I hope you all behave.”

“I can’t vouch for them but I will,” Kylo reassured her, picking up his and Poe’s beer. Now with the two extra beverages the server brought the last three to their table with a tray, walking slightly behind him.

After his beer he was more determined than ever to at least feel the inside of her elbow, the hollow point of skin looking like the perfect size for his thumb to caress. A whoop from the stage had him half-jolting, thankful that his bottle was empty. 

The second band had Poe leaping out first, not needing to cajole Rey and Rose for too long to join him. Finn followed, shaking his head but smiling as he joined the growing crowd. Known band or not they had the energy that made everyone want to get up and dance before their first song was even finished. 

Kylo was about to laugh at them when he realised he had the perfect opportunity to escape to the bar. He had was halfway over when he realised the nameless blonde had stood up, looking directly his way with a closed lip smile. 

He strode the rest of the way, hands instinctively coming up to her waist, breath catching when he realised his fingers were a scant few inches away from meeting around her back. “Are we going to continue to dance around each other?” she asked, blue eyes sparking with amusement. 

“I want to dance with you right now.” Their gaze on the same height, something he didn’t anticipate when she was seated, only made him want her more. “What’s your name?”

“Ana – one n.” Ana settled her hand up to his arm, letting one slim finger skate over the muscles that made up his biceps, prompting a shiver and his grip to tighten. “And you are?”

“Kylo.” The first song ended to applause and the next song began within a few seconds. Same infectious energy, different beat and riff, still danceable. Releasing Ana’s waist, linking their fingers together, he led the way to the dancefloor, busier now with the second song and more bodies joining in to bob, foot tap and otherwise dance in the available space. 

A bit back from his friends, who were closer to the stage by the early rush up, Kylo accepted it, more than happy to not have to share his companion with them. More than once he’d been accused of being possessive, and single-minded, but with Ana, seemingly with the same intent as himself, he was not about to risk someone butting in unnecessarily. 

There was also the question, would there be another opportunity to introduce her to them?

He’d find out the answer by morning. 

Agile and bouncing in time to the music, dipping hips when the music and her want wished it, Ana curled closer to him and drew away, fingers skirting against his shirt, sometimes pressing harder to find muscle underneath. Each new muscle group she found showed off a flash of her teeth, sometimes digging into her lip or parting in anticipation. 

Several songs in was the first slow song. Without need for request, the bob of her head enough, Kylo reacquainted his arms with Ana’s waist, pulling himself into her. 

The give of their bodies, pressing together, and the sway of hips, Ana rocked forward to feel how much he was enjoying her presence. 

“Gods,” she groaned, rocking again, breathing through her lips, smiling around awed inhale. “I thought you looked good from afar but you feel incredible against me.” 

He almost groaned back, the slow glide of her hip pushing up against his hardening cock just right. He slid one hand up to her shoulder, pulling her in to brush his nose against the soft waves of blonde hair, nudging it back enough to breathe in her ear. “I can do more than just against you.”

He felt Ana’s lips press to his jaw before they found his ear. “I expect you to.”

Growling into her ear, getting a nip to his ear in return, he pulled back a touch. Her lipstick remained unblemished but her hair was slightly out of place, which he fixed by lifting his hand to tuck it behind her ear. His other hand, still comfortable at the small of her back, dipped a little further down. He would be looking forward to grabbing that properly later. “Oh yeah?” Swaying forward more so than side to side he held her in place, letting her feel all of it.

“Yes.” Just a hint of a hiss, and a lick of her lip, Ana tipped up onto her toes enough to almost bring their mouths together. “Just let me know how you want to be in.”

He started the kiss sweet but she pursued, to which he didn’t hold back

Keeping his hands to respectable, public behaviour turned out to be more of a challenge as the night progressed. Though there were only two more slow songs they didn’t back out of each other’s personal space for more than several seconds, always swinging back in, grabbing hips and waists with fingers that were curious and forward. Dipping into waistbands, tugging each other in until their stomachs and hips bumped together, a heat building despite layers of clothing. Noses nudging, teasing brushes of lips that didn’t match the kiss of earlier. Noises of gasps and deeper sounds more accustomed to dark rooms than a blue and red and yellow strobe-lit dance floor. 

At long last he took a two-handed grab of her ass, pressing their noses together, breathing hotly against her face.

Ana in turn squeezed his ass, bumped up flush against him. 

“I want it.” With another roll of her hips and moving a scant inch back, she licked his lips. “I want you now.”

Kylo hauled her off the dance floor starting for the front doors. They stepped outside, which wasn’t that cold, just a shock of difference to the heat of bodies, and theirs in particular, dancing to the music. He would’ve begun walking towards where several taxis were waiting but Ana didn’t let him get too far, pulling him into the alley that divided the series of buildings; too narrow to accommodate any dumpsters but where several alcoves existed, emergency exits that were locked from the inside. 

Ana pushed him against the door before clutching at his ribs, no longer above his shirt but raking up underneath to touch sweaty skin. “Shake if you don’t want me to kiss you.”

The only answer he gave her was to pull her in for a kiss, fingers tangling in her hair. 

Attempts to unbutton his tight jeans required her to pull back, breathing heavy. Her lipstick was finally smeared, brushing into her cupid-bow, faded under her lower lip. Zipper and button finally submitting to her bidding she thrust her hand into his pants, groaning as she felt the full weight in her hand. “You’re going to put this in me later?” 

“Why not now?” Kylo groaned, bucking up into her grip when she squeezed. 

Wetting her lips Ana shook her head. “You first.” 

Slender fingers were anything but delicate. He stared down at her hands, freeing him entirely, one nail tracing the slit before sliding fingers down to the root, until the head slid up past her wrist. The smear of liquid that painted the inside of her forearm reflected the flickering light above them. 

She took him for another kiss, hungry, matching the give and take of her hand. A twist of fingers, a pinch at the base when he tried to buck forward. His precum gathered by her deft thumb was coated down past the head, the heat and twist of her soft wet hand a reminder for later.

Her lips came up to his jaw, the nips at his lips making their way up jawline to bite at his ear. He growled and dug his fingers into her hips, readjusting to take those perfect cheeks and trap her hand and his cock between them. 

If they had been in the privacy of his place, or hers, there would’ve been more time for teasing, but out here, the pleasantly cool air doing nothing to tame the heat that was flushing through his whole body, she coaxed him through it, firm and hurried, each stroke and twist nearly forcing him to his toes, rocking into the grip that was the right amount of tight. Her nose sweeping around his ear, lips brushing his lobe or cheek, biting and wetting his ear when she could, he felt each jolt low in his belly, each a near miss for what was building up, nearer with each pass. 

Pulling gamely at her neck, wanting to kiss her properly, he only caught the corner of her mouth when he came. It only took a quick torque of her wrist to spread her palm under and around, preventing any mess to their clothing. 

Kylo sank back against the door, the metal not feeling cold at all against his back, bared from hiked up shirt and slightly drooping jeans. He was catching his breath, pleasantly hazy, belatedly realising that she lapped up the mess with small licks of her tongue. 

Cocking his head, open-mouth in boneless bliss, he watched her adjust her skirt, having been pulled up slightly by his own insistent hands. “You are such a mess Kylo,” she remarked fondly. 

“You made me this way,” he countered before shimmying up into something more of a stand. Sliding his hands to his pants and jeans he pulled them back into place, zipping and buttoning up. “And I do plan on returning the favour.” Kylo leaned in, linked his fingers with her damp hand, pulling her finger tips up to his lips, kissing them lightly. “As many times as you want.”

“Are you sure about that?” Ana’s tone took on a different edge, still the challenge that drew him to her, but with a different sound. Perhaps it was the tonality. He couldn’t make what it was, something that rolled and just – 

It sounded familiar. Feminine, but there was something about it that he had heard somewhere before. 

Mouth open, only to purse his lips in puzzlement, Kylo narrowed his gaze upon Ana.

With a sigh Ana lifted her hand. Combing her fingers through her bangs she twisted her fingers, once above her right temple, then again to the left. With a gentle pull he watched the bangs ease away from her forehead, showing red roots underneath. 

Without blonde framing those blue eyes they took on a slightly different shade. 

With the voice and glimpse of red, it came together. “Hux?”

He hesitated before pulling the wig entirely off his head. A black swath of fabric swept the long layers of red hair away from his face, much like the gel he usually wore. “Are we going to continue to dance around each other?” Hux asked the same question Ana asked him earlier. “You were more than happy to treat me like – some kind of game. You’d insinuate, flirt whenever it suit your mood. But you were always too happy to go off with some other guy, or a woman. I assure you, I don’t question or mock your tastes, you’re bi and I’m happy for you. But I’m not happy that you toy me around. If this is all you want from me, that’s fine – that’s it. I at least got to have you for myself one time.”

Speechless, for lack of opportunity and not knowing what to say to explain himself, Kylo could only shake his head. “We both flirted with each other and – not having to worry about the follow through was the most I could handle. If things weren’t to work for us, I didn’t want to risk it. You’re…” 

Kylo brought his hand up to Hux’s face, happy that he could touch him, be this close to him, just hating that it took Hux to deceive him that Kylo was willing to take that opportunity. That Kylo decided, for so long, that he wouldn’t try for Hux. “Armitage Hux is perfect and I’ve been too scared to show that to you. I don’t want to lose you as a friend if I told you that I did want more. If it didn’t work.”

“Do you? Want more?” Without the wig in the way a few wisps of red hair slipped free from the headband. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have tricked you but I wanted one chance with you. If you wouldn’t give me anything – if you won’t give me – us – a try.”

Those stormy eyes were already bracing for the dejection he knew for all those years, turning away, but Kylo curled his fingers down, hooking under his jaw, lifting his face to the haughty angle that was equal parts infuriating and beautifully regal. That it was accented with smeared lipstick, blush and mascara just make it all the more alluring, the dimensions of Hux he never knew. 

The only man he knew that was as single-minded as himself. 

Urgency of a public hand-job behind them Kylo kissed him. Hux opened up in time with him, curling his fingers over Kylo’s hand, stroking the flex of tendons. “Is it too late for me to say yes?” Kylo whispered. “You have waited too long for me.” 

Hux tightened his lips, unable to speak, but managed a tight nod of his head, his eyes watering. It took a few more seconds until a shaky smile made its way through before Hux kissed him, tangling his fingers with Kylo’s. 

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one to be a mess.” With one last kiss Kylo shifted their hands down, gently prising his hand free. Taking the blonde wig from the tight fingers that held it by his side Kylo did his best to position it as it was previously on Hux’s head. He had to sweep the errant red strands back underneath. He was almost going to adjust for the sideburns when he realised that they were gone. Hux went to the lengths to shave them off. He used his thumb to minimize the smudges of mascara that threatened to line under his left eye, some tears having escaped. “Although, if you are still up for me to return the favour, all bets are off.”

“I can promise you, you are not off the hook for that,” Hux insisted, regaining some of his confidence. 

“Speaking of hooks…” In the process of feeling up along his back, in the bar and out in alcove, he remembered feeling the texture of hooks. It didn’t feel like a bra, too long to be one, but there had to be something in place to make up for what Hux normally lacked. “What _do_ you have under the blouse?”

“Online specials.” That smudged smirk was irresistible. Kylo was ready to pursue it then, latching onto Hux’s waist. “The girls, corset – and there’s something under the skirt too.” 

Dipping his gaze to below the waist with a leer, Kylo paused, the expression fading when he realised one thing that he hadn’t felt that night for all their grinding on the dance floor. 

“Tucked,” Hux replied before Kylo could even ask. 

“I need to see this,” Kylo insisted, eyes still locked on Hux’s skirt. “All of it.”

“Your place or mine?”

“Mine is closer.”

They hurried out from the alley, Kylo first to guarantee the way was clear. They had enough of a reprieve that the last flush from their face was gone. Kylo latched his arm around Hux’s waist, resuming their original route towards the taxi stand down the street.

“Nice legs Hux!” 

Kylo and Hux didn’t stop despite Poe’s catcall. 

“That’s not – wait!”

“How do you know those are Hux’s legs?”

Hux tilted his head against Kylo’s, shaking with silent laughter. 

In the taxi Kylo kissed Hux's temple, arm snug around him.

He wasn't giving up or letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: Cross-dressing (male dressing as female). Men in make-up to resemble a woman. Men in lingerie. 
> 
> Most assuredly, no gingerpilot - past or present! Why Poe knows those are Hux's legs... let's assume he's seen Hux's (mostly?) bare legs in a non-sexual situation. At a private gym? Prank gone bad? I don't know. But somehow it happened. Poe will reassure Finn of that as often as it takes. 
> 
> Most assuredly, this is kylux.


End file.
